customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dance in the Flames
Reviews From what the very first chapter offers, this highly-anticipated story will definitely not disappoint those who have eagerly awaited its debut. With so much attention paid to detail in a way that does not seem not too excessive, this story effectively generates an interesting world of various shades of light and dark. With as much focus put on the "villains" as there is on the Heroes, these characters really do show development on both sides of the struggle, regardless of their backgrounds and affiliations. Based on the first chapter alone, Matoro1 has definitely shown a much darker and mature version of the Hero Factory universe, which is very much a good thing, as it incorporates a much more serious attitude than goes against what we usually expect from Hero Factory. The writing is extremely good, though this isn't surprising coming from Matoro1. The timing, pacing, and execution of his writing is brilliant, and it very effectively creates very strong tension, and is able to generate strong imagery of the locations seen in the story. I am very sure this story will amaze me even more as it progresses through its run! Very well done, M1! Keep up the excellent work! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) One word for matoro1's story.Awesome.Just plain awesome.The detail creates a good image in your head and the suspense keeps you asking for the next chapter!Here is a message for matoro1:Very well done!I think if there was a competition for best story in the entire universe,your fantastic,shocking story would win.Overall it's a 10/10!Extrablu106 21:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Questions Character Inclusion can you put my hero in the story as backup? please not to make her (my hero) died, and for some of the quotes of her, I'll work on it HeroSpartan777HeroSpartan777 (talk) 11:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC)17:58, 15 March 2013(UTC)HeroSpatan777 Sorry but the story has more than enough characters at the moment. Beside, the focus is entirely on the Delta 4 Team. ok, cause last 10 minutes before I write this comment, I have decided to abort my desicion HeroSpartan777 (talk) 13:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Review for "Dance In The Flames" This story blew me away. I cannot believe how detailed and amazing this story is. Matoro1 obviously put a lot of work into the storyline and it's MOCs. This is truly an amazing story and I hope to see the end. Rulepoke315 01:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Rulepoke315 I give it a 100,000,000,000/ 100,000,000,000 If I had that many fingers Come See my Artwork http://ngorocktoro.deviantart.com/ 19:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) This story gives me a whole new perspective of both writing and the Hero Factory universe. It has all of the necessary elements: great plot, well-developed characters, and plenty of twists and turns of events, not to mention in-depth detailed descriptions of the scene. BTD, hats off to you for continuing to put time and effort into this epic adventure! I am Oonie (talk) 21:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC)